Ayano Hu-Fung
Backstory Ayano was born to Mazakai and Timiko Hu-Fung. Since Narumi was made into the heir and all her siblings (except Aneko) were getting high ranks in the Clan, it was only expected of her to do the same. She eventually became Head Advisor, essentially the second most influential person into the entire clan, after the Clan leader. She would advise Narumi on what to do when the Tundrian Queendom attempted to conquer the Hu-Fung Clan, also working very closely with her brother, Kodakona, who had become the Head General and worked to organise the military. When Aneko was going through her divorce, Ayano comforted her sister, though it wasn't out of charity. Ayano was planning something, she manipulated Aneko into getting Narumi's husband, Hideyoshi to cheat on Narumi with Aneko, ending with Narumi finding the two. The truth is that Ayano let it slip to Narumi that the two were together, and Hideyoshi was executed. With Aneko being heartbroken as her son, Isao was taken by her Ex-Husband, Hisateru Megano. Once Narumi was poisoned (something Ayano did not expect..) and Aneko made the new leader, and Isao was made the heir, Ayano basically paved her way to controlling Aneko like puppet, 'advising' to crush the growing Aishi Clan, unfortunately for Ayano, Isao and Aneko were captured by Tundrians when the Hu-Fung Clan fell to the Queendom. She would flee along with her siblings to the Sykow Clan Base. And once all her siblings died one way or another (except Delavario) she expected either her or her surviving brother to be put on the throne, but was shocked when Isao was brought to the base by the Kobayasho Family. Once the war between the Tundrians and Humans was over after Royal Queen Miraah Shinli was killed by Isao, Isao was made lord as the Hu-Fung Empire was rebuilt. Ayano resumed her duties as Head Advisor, though still craving the Crimson Throne's power. Over time, she and Delavario formed a plan. She and Delavario sought to put a pureblooded Hu-Fung on the throne since they believed that Isao was breaking 'sacred tradition' by being made leader. She and Delavario would actually have a child together, a daughter whom they named Mayura. The two tasked Mayura with killing Isao so that Mayura could be made into the new empress. Mayura killed her aunt Sakiko but failed to kill Isao. After Mayura killed Sakiko Isao fell into depression and abdicated the throne in favour of His son, Hayao. Ayano could see that Hayao was going to be tough to get him to do what she wanted him to do. Shortly after Hayao ascended the throne Ayano told Mayura to kill Hayao, and two years later Mayura succeeded, but unknown to her or Mayura Hayao had chosen his brother, Haruto to be his heir. Ayano began planning her next move, but she would unexpectantly be killed Mayura who wanted her mother's position as Head Advisor... Appearance Ayano had inherited most of her mother's genes, represented in her very profound cheekbones and glowing vermilion eyes. She had long black hair and tied it back in a long braid. She often wore a black kimono with a deep red trim and a red underdress. Upon becoming the Head Advisor Ayano wore a long flowy deep red kimono with a black trim and obi. She wore her hair down more frequently, sometimes adding a hair comb as 'decoration'. Abilities *'Forbidden Magic' **'Death Magic' **'Cutting Curse' *'Fox Magic' **'Charm Magic' **'Demonic Magic' ***'Bloodbending' Relationships *Mazakai Hu-Fung - Father; Deceased *Aneko Hu-Fung - Sister; Deceased **Hisateru Megano - Ex-Brother-in-law; Deceased **Isao K. Megano-Hu-Fung - Nephew; Deceased **Sakiko Megano-Hu-Fung (nee Kobayasho) - Niece-in-law; Deceased ***Hayao Hu-Fung - Great-Nephew; Deceased ***Haruto Megano-Hu-Fung - Great-Nephew; Deceased ****Aiko Megano-Hu-Fung(née Kobayasho) - Great-Niece-in-law; Deceased ***Hanoka Aiikoai(née Megano-Hu-Fung) - Great-Niece; Deceased ****Daijiru Aiikoai - Great-Nephew-in-law; Deceased **Narumi Hu-Fung - Sister; Deceased ***Hideyoshi Bygonbourne - Ex-Brother-in-law; Deceased ***Hideharu Bygonbourne - Ex-Brother-in-law; Deceased ***Tamaya Bygonbourne(née Xin-Xing) - Ex-Sister-in-law; Deceased **Kodakona Hu-Fung - Brother; Deceased **Lokesh Hu-Fung - Brother; Deceased **Emekana Hu-Fung - Sister; Deceased **Daon Hu-Fung - Brother; Deceased ***Tatiana Hu-Fung(née Fujimori-Beifong) - Sister-in-law; Deceased ***Hinita Alto(née Hu-Fung) - Niece; Deceased ****Youta Alto - Nephew in-law; Deceased ***Hirihito Alto - Nephew-In-law; Deceased **Zeah Hu-Fung - Twin Sister(disowned); Deceased **Delavario Hu-Fung - Brother; Deceased ***Mayura Hu-Fung - Daughter; Deceased Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Masters of Fox Magic Category:Masters of Forbidden Magic Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe